Hazy
by BamonSalvatore
Summary: A new supernatural mystery lands in Bonnie's lap but its Kol Mikalelson that intercepts it. When the challenge is accepted by both supernaturals will either of them be able to control the growing feelings for one another or will they give into temptation? (Rated M for later chapters) Kennett is the MAIN PAIRING.


**Just a new story I'm working on. Enjoy!**

Bonnie smiled down at the talisman Shane just gifted her with; she still couldn't believe he had it in his possession this whole time. She knew she should've questioned it more, but she didn't. He was helping her and that was all that mattered. Bonnie continues her path down the hall, but another set of footsteps in the hallway forces her to look up her eyes immediately lock onto a man, a rather beautiful man if she had to say so herself. Her pace slowed just a bit suddenly feeling as if she's being pulled in by the mysterious man. But for some reason he didn't seem so mysterious. In fact, she thinks she may have seen him before, but she couldn't put her finger on where. In spite of herself she gives a small smile in which he returned but only in a form of a smirk that reminded her of Damon. Recognition setting in, Bonnie turned to face the man who had suddenly disappeared.

"Shit" she says lowly before taking off and running in the direction back to Shane's office. Before she's able to round the corner a strong arm grabs her by the waist while his had covers her mouth. Bonnie struggles to get free but he's too strong.

Her eyes widen a bit when she feels his cool lips brush lightly against her ear. "We're going for a little ride." Bonnie again tried to break free from his vice grip "If you continue to fight me you'll only hurt yourself and we can't have that. So I suggest you behave or I'm going to go in there and kill the Professor, understand?"

Bonnie closed her eyes. She didn't want innocent people to get hurt so she nodded in agreement.

Kol smiled triumphantly and placed a small kiss to her temple "Good" and before she knew it, she was being lifted off the ground and moving at vampire sped. When they finally made it outside he placed her on her feet and turned her around to face him.

"The same rules apply, if you make this harder than it has to be, I'm going to have to kill something" he leaned a tad closer to the witch "And I'm dying to kill something."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "If you're so worried about me making this difficult then why don't you just do what normal kidnappers do and just bound and gag me? I'm sure it would take some of the fight out of me." She said sarcasm present in her words.

Kol scoffed "Tying you up would be a waste of time, you and I both know that."

Bonnie glared up at the original but didn't deny his claim. "Where are we going?"

Kol opened up the passenger side door. Bonnie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at this "I'm a gentlemen."

Bonnie laughed bitterly "Yes, of course you are, all gentlemen makes a habit of kidnapping women and holding them against their will."

The original shrugged "Often times the psychopathic ones are usually dressed in a three piece suit. You're familiar with my brother Elijah aren't you?"

"Elijah is tamed compared to you."

Bonnie didn't really know Elijah well enough to make the assumption. The only memory she had of him was his betrayal during the sacrifice. But something told her if she had to choose between Kol and Elijah she would choose the latter.

"You'd be surprise at what my older brother is capable of." He stepped closer to Bonnie practically invading her personal space "See, I've learned it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

Bonnie took a step back feeling slightly uncomfortable. "If you're going to kidnap me can we at least cut the small talk and get to it?"

Kol chuckled.

He gestured for the small witch to get in; after a few moments of eyeing the untrustworthy original, she does. Kol shuts the door before getting in on his side.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked again folding her arms over chest.

Kol starts the car up "To school" he said before peeling out of the parking lot.

Kol walked into the school holding Bonnie by the arm. "Last time I checked I can walk on my own." She said trying to yank her arm out of his grip.

The original finally lets her go when they make it halfway through the hall and stopped to stare at her "She finally speaks, I was starting to get worried."

"Why are we here, Kol?" she said through clenched teeth.

He grabbed Bonnie's arm again "Sister." He called while walking in the direction of the library and entering through the doors "Look at you, you're worse than Klaus." He beamed in approval.

All eyes swung in Kol's direction.

Rebekah smiled and then shrugged. "Kol, did you bring her?"

The original nodded before opening the door wider to reveal a scowling Bonnie.

"Bonnie." Elena yelled trying to race over to the young witch.

Rebekah stopped her from getting closer. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked from her spot at the table.

Bonnie nodded "You?" she asked looking at Elena, Caroline and then at Stefan who seemed to be on the verge of losing it.

Elena and Caroline nodded but Stefan only gave her a reassuring smile since that was the only thing he could muster up. She shifted slightly and noticed Tyler standing by the bookcase. She would ask him if he was alright but she already knew the answer to that.

"Why are we here, Rebekah?" Bonnie asked feeling her magic hum underneath her fingertips.

"Put that feistiness away Bonnie, You're our guest of honor." She smiled sweetly.

"Guest of honor? Haven't you caused enough damage?" Elena growled feeling her own anger rising.

Rebekah barely spared Elena a glance "Hardly, The biggest truths can't be told without the Bennett Witch, especially when they involve her."

"What truths?" And before Bonnie is able to get her answer Damon came strolling into the library.

"I'm here, so what was the big emergency?" he said eying the occupants in the room.

"Elena, are you ok?" he asked saddling up next to her. Elena nodded before clutching onto him.

Several eyes rolled at the exchange.

"Do you have any respect? I mean come on your brother is in the room." Kol spoke from his spot next to Bonnie. "No man should watch the woman they love on the arm of another man, especially if that other man is your very own brother.

Damon turned his heated gaze on the youngest original and moved to strike but stopped when Bonnie suddenly steps in front of the original surprising everyone in the room. "He's right Damon. I get that you and Elena are happy in love. But for once in your life think about Stefan."

Damon glared at the witch, he didn't miss the sarcasm.

Elena stepped closer to Bonnie "We're not trying to hurt Stefan."

"Well, it's a little too late for that." Stefan said lowly.

Damon and Bonnie both heads swung to Stefan and their eyes widen in horror. _He knew._

Unexpected bile formed in the back of Damon's throat he wanted to be the one to tell Stefan. "Stef—"

"Save it Damon, I don't want to hear it." Damon clamped his mouth shut. There was nothing worse than an emotionally wounded Stefan, but an emotionally wounded Stefan who was struggling with his thirst for human blood. _He'll give him some time to cool off._

Bonnie sends Caroline a glance asking her with her eyes who spilled the beans. And from the look on Caroline's face she already knew who it was. She knew that this was going to blow up in all the parties involved faces. But, the one thing she prided on was that this wasn't her business and she wanted to keep it that way. If they wanted to be idiots and ruin each other's lives then that's on them. Unlike Caroline who was more than vocal about what team she was on, Bonnie didn't provide her two cents on the triangle from hell, not that she didn't have an opinion because she did. She just didn't feel the need to voice it because what good would it do. The outcome would be the same a heart and a bond between brothers would be broken.

Kol rolled his eyes. He loved a little drama but only if it ended in death and the chances of that happening here was unlikely, especially if he and Rebekah weren't doing the killing.

"As much as I'm enjoying this very entertaining yet horrible episode of High School angst, I would really love it if we just got on with it."

Rebekah nodded in agreement "April, darling please take notes."

April pulled out a pen and paper forcing all eyes to stare at her quizzically "What are you doing?" Rebekah asked.

"You told me to take notes."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, Kol laughed. "I didn't mean literally."

Bonnie couldn't believe April was working with the originals. "You set them up?"

April looked at Bonnie feeling terrified of the girl after witnessing that display in the lab."I—I didn't"

Bonnie took a threatening step surprising everyone in the room. They can count on their hand how many times they've seen Bonnie attempting to strike an innocent or in April's case not so innocent person without being provoked. Before she's able to get any closer, Kol wraps an arm around Bonnie's small waist.

"Easy there." He whispered causing Bonnie to stop in her tracks. Bonnie frowned not understanding what happened her emotions were getting the best of her; the frustration and rage about this entire situation became too much, she saw red. Bonnie looked around room noticing all eyes were on her and Kol who had has his arm wrapped around her waist. Bonnie wiggled out of his grip and glared at the youngest Original who only smirked.

Rebekah raised a brow at Kol who rolled his eyes already knowing what she was asking, and the answer was a resounding NO. He wasn't Niklaus.

Bonnie looked at April hoping she didn't scare the girl half to death, even though she might have already done that earlier. "I'm sorry April, I don't know what happened."

April nodded stepping back a little "I—It's ok, you have every right to be angry."

"Can we just get on with it? Rebekah, if you have something to say to Bonnie just say it or if not I would like to leave." Caroline said turning her attention to Tyler who seemed to be trembling uncontrollably which only meant one thing.

"Sure, as soon as our other guest arrives." Rebekah said moving to stand in front of Bonnie.

"What other guest?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes

Kol snapped his fingers forgetting that their guest was in the trunk. He sped out of the room and in seconds he returned with Shane. Bonnie moved to rush to Shane but Kol slammed the professor into the bookcase choking him. "Careful, darling I told you what would happen if you made this difficult."

"And if I recalled you said no innocent people would get hurt?"

Kol looked at Bonnie and then back at Shane. "I didn't hurt any innocent people."

Bonnie didn't catch the double meaning because she was too worried about Shane who was struggling to breath, but Damon caught it.

"What do you want?" Bonnie screamed filling her anger rising again.

"Let him go, Kol" Rebekah said turning to her brother "We don't want to harm you Bonnie. Actually we want to help you."

Rebekah ignored the scoffs that came from behind her.

"Help me how?" Bonnie asked helping Shane to his feet. It was taking everything in her not to light their ass up. She was tired of the stalling.

"By helping you find the cure." She simply said shocking everyone in the room including Kol. He had thought that he and Rebekah had agreed that finding Silas and the cure would do nothing but further the pain in their asses.

"But I want to discuss the details in private." She says looking around the room "You all are free to leave."

"Like Hell." Caroline said her guard going fully up on her friend's be-half "Whatever you have to say to Bonnie you can say it in front of us. After all you didn't keep us here this long for no reason."

Rebekah lifted a shoulder "Of course I did, what would get the people I can't stand the most shaking with fear at thought of me having alone time with their witch."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "I don't belong to anyone so stop talking about me like I'm their property. You all may have seem to forgotten that I'm the strongest one in this room, do I need to go on any further?"

Kol smirked. "Someone's bragging."

Bonnie ignored him stepping closer to Rebekah "That being said you have ten seconds to tell me what the hell you're talking about—"

"It would be wise, not to threaten me, _witch_. But since you're asking so nicely I'll bite" she smiled "there's a cure for vampirism and it's out there for the taking."

Damon shook his head "Bullshit, if this cure existed I would've known about it "

Stefan snorted "How?" he didn't even bother to wait to hear his response instead he looked at Bonnie "she's right, the cure exists."

Caroline looked at Tyler. "So, are you saying things can go back to the way they use to be?" She wasn't sure if she wanted it or not. Being a vampire gave her the self-esteem she was lacking whenever she was in Elena's presence. But if things can be different with the help of this cure, she owed it to herself to find out.

Stefan shook his head his gaze locked on his brother and the love of his life. "Things will never go back to the way they use to be."

No longer able to take his eyes on her Elena looked at Bonnie, who seemed to be In deep thought.

"I don't want it, Bonnie." She said bringing the witch out of her thoughts. "Being a vampire is who I am now and I have to learn to embrace that." She looked at Damon who kissed her temple.

Every set of eyes that didn't belong to Damon and Elena rolled upon hearing that.

_The sire bond know doubt._

"Fortunately, for you I never intended on giving the cure to you. You may not be better this way, but you're better off. At least now you're capable of taking care of yourself. My workload has gone down and my life extension has went up."

"We'll see about the whole life thing." Rebekah smiled innocently.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "If what you're saying is true, then I can give my mother her life back."

"Sorry, to disappoint you darling. But there is no way in hell that cure is being found," he stepped closer to Bonnie invading her personal space. He seemed to like doing that. "You'll be dead before that happens."

Bonnie didn't step back this time. "I'll like see you try." She glared up at the younger original.

Both accepting the silent challenge.


End file.
